


Lesson Learned.

by cahaya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous!Harry, M/M, Rough Sex, smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry Styles may be the submissive one in public, but there’s no secret to the band that Harry owns Louis, no matter what, and it is a foolish thing to do if you dare touch Louis without Harry’s permission.</p><p>Liam has learnt his lesson the hardway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is bad, dealwithit.  
> tumblr: emeraldloveshiscerulean

Harry Styles is a gentleman, he really is.

He is sweet, patient and will do anything for his boyfriend.

He’s a very loyal friend too, ask Nick or Niall, both of them are the closest to Harry, or maybe you can ask Zayn and Liam too, maybe the lads are not as close to Harry as Niall or Nick, But both Zayn and Liam are Harry bandmates in the end, and they’ve been through a very tough journey for the past 2 years so they knew what a great friend Harry is.

I guess those girls are right, the curly haired man is a sweetheart, he would make a very wonderful boyfriend, and Johanna, Louis’ mother knows that too.

Maybe most of you think Louis was the one who held the power in the relationship, but no, it was Harry.

Harry is too sweet that every time Louis asks him to do something, Harry will do it right away. You may think that Harry is a whipped bitch, but that just he is, he is very kind and romantic and he is nothing like the media usually describe himself in magazines.

Yes, Harry Styles is almost perfect, he’s sweet, romantic, gentle, caring and loyal. He is everything that every women or even men always wanted to have and he is everything that you would never be.

But if there’s a flaw in Harry, it was his possessiveness.

Harry is a jealous person, and he is possessive. The guy knows what belongs to him and he doesn’t like it if someone touches something that was his, especially Louis.

He may be sweet and gentle, but he hates it if someone touches his boyfriend, Louis is his and his only.

And no one is allowed to touch him except Harry.

So sue him if he punches Liam tonight, but it is Liam’s fault really, he knows that Harry is very protective and possessive of Louis and he shouldn’t have flirted with Harry’s boyfriend too much. But who Liam can blame if anyone that Louis has met know that no one in this world, can resist the temptation to play around the feathery haired man?

If the world know that Harry is a flirt, but they certainly don’t know that Louis is the tease.

Louis with his curvy frame that almost looks like a girl, with his big, round and perky bums who are definitely better than any girls’, Louis with his golden skin that looks so soft and hot as if they were glistened by sweats, Louis with his thin, perfect, pink lips, with his small height that makes him look so tiny and when every men meet him, no matter if they’re gay or not, I’m pretty sure that those people would want to go and just manhandle him, right there, right now.

So it doesn’t really matter if Liam, Zayn, Niall or even Nick have a girl or boyfriend, those pricks still can’t resist the temptation to touch Louis and flirt with him. And that’s saying something, because we all know that Liam is very loyal to Danielle.

Harry knows that really, he can see the lust in their eyes, when Louis wakes up in the morning, wearing Harry’s too large sweatshirt that nearly touches Louis’ knees, Harry see it when his boyfriend bends down to reach something in those tight pants of his, they lads’ eyes would trailed to Louis’ bum and Harry certainly knew that Zayn got a hard-on once from watching Louis danced in front of him, not that any of his bandmates would admit it, but they knew and Harry knows.

Is not a secret that Louis is a tease and it is positive that everyone who had met Louis was attracted to him. Maybe girls love his biceps, maybe boys just love Louis’ feminine curves, but they should know that Louis is Harry’s and no one are allowed to touch him the way Harry does.

So yeah, its Liam’s fault when Harry punches him, because he knows that Louis belongs to Harry and Liam shouldn’t have touched Louis in the first place.

Ever since they start dating, Harry is already possessive over his boyfriend, when that interviewer man touched Louis’ thigh, Harry glared at him, when Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ slender shoulders Harry would sent him his infamous “I’m gonna kill you after this thing done if you don’t get your filthy hands off my boyfriend” look until the Pakistani man pulled his hands away from Louis. When Niall goofed around with Louis on stage, many people spotted Harry gave the poor Irish guy his harsh stare, that even made some fans wondered how the hell Niall is still alive?

So when they’re in a bar and Harry has to witness Liam practically having sex with Louis on the dance floor, he bolts right away to where they are dancing and punches Liam right on the nose, because Harry is so drunk, jealous and angry, angry at Liam and angry at the management from forcing Louis and Harry not to come out to the world.

“What the hell, Harry?” says Liam with both hands covering his bleeding nose, the pumping beats from the music starts to make his head dizzy.

Harry just glares at the bleeding man in front of him, knowing that this shit is going to the media by morning and they would get problems from the management and if Harry says something to Liam, he pretty sure that the people in the bar will know what’s going on between the two, so Harry just stays silent, with daggers on his eyes that certainly would kill Liam right away as he gripped Louis’s thin wrist painfully, making the smaller man whimpers.

“You’ve gone too far, Li. Too far.”

Then Harry yanks Louis towards him as he runs them out of the bar, Harry walks to the parking lot where their driver is sitting on the car, obviously waiting for the boys to come out from the club and just get the fuck home to their apartments, because it clearly says on the man’s face that he wants to go home too.

Harry opens the car’s door as he literally throws his boyfriend in, not caring Louis groans in pain from being manhandled so roughly,-

“Where’s the others, Harry?” asks the driver as he starts to turn on the engine.

“Don’t care, just take us home”

“But we can’t just leave them the-“

“I said, just take us home, George.” Orders Harry sternly as he gives the man his ‘do as I say’ look.

And the driver is smart enough to shut up and starts to drives to Harry and Louis’ apartment.

On the road, Harry doesn’t say anything, he just glares at the car’s window while his left hand grips both of Louis small wrist tightly (now Louis is whimpering in fear and pain because he knows what ‘s going to happen, and Louis also certain that he’s not going be able to walk the next day. Damn! He’s supposed to have a “date” with Eleanor tomorrow).

George’s voice telling them that they have arrived at their apartment snaps Louis from his thoughts, he whines when Harry large left arm, pulling both he and Harry out of the car, Louis doesn’t hear Harry say anything, so the feathery hair man just shuts himself down as they walk to their door quietly, Harry’s hands still not leaving his boyfriend’s wrist and Louis knows that he’s going to have some nasty bruise that will be hard to hide from public tomorrow, thanks to his possessive bastard, Harry.

Harry unlocks the door quietly and drags Louis harshly to their bedroom,-

“Oh my god, Harry! Calm yourself down, would you?! I’m not your pet! Let go your hands otherwise my wrists going to bruise!” Snaps Louis as he tries to pull his hands away from Harry’s large palms.

But Harry just stays silent, he then turns around to Louis and glares down at his boyfriend.

“Not my pet?” asks Harry before he lets out a humorless laugh. “You sure you’re not anyone’s pet? Because you acted like you could be one, Lou”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“Oh! Don’t you dare play innocent, you slut! You practically just had sex with Liam on that fucking club! And you always pull that little stunt of yours! Teasing every people that have two legs! I’m so fucking tired of your bullshits, you know that?!” spats Harry, his eyes are red with angers, his biceps flexing as he tried to calm himself from not raping Louis right, here right now,-

“How dare you call me a slut! I’m not the one who always flirts with every girl they met!” accuses Louis back to his boyfriend.

“I have to pull up that fucking stunt because the management told me that I have to put up an image as a fucking manwhore, so that we could be seen as straight as a bloody ruler, you prick!” Harry yelled at Louis before throws his tiny frame on the bed harshly, ignoring Louis’ moan in pain .

Louis just glares at Harry, knowing that deep down what Harry had said was true, that he shouldn’t have danced with Liam in the first place. But still! What the right that Harry has to call him a slut, let alone punching Liam in the nose! The guy is Harry’s friend for fuck sakes!

“I’m your fucking boyfriend, Tomlinson. You’re mine, I’m the only one who can touch your arse, I’m the one who can kiss and fuck you and no one else! Maybe the management should make you as the ‘manwhore’ of the band, seeing that you already are.” Says Harry as if he can read Louis’ mind.

“But, we were just messing around! And Liam’s got a freaking girlfriend, Harry! You knew that! It was nothing!” defends Louis, he lets out a yelp when Harry rips, literally rips his pants off.

“Oh, please! Even if he already has a fucking wife we both know that he couldn’t resist the offer to dance with you, Lou” chuckles Harry bitterly before leaning down to Louis’s neck and bites his skin.

Louis whimpers in slight pain and pleasure before running his hands to Harry’s chest, trying to pull boyfriend away,- “Stop being such a possessive git, Harry!” glares Louis.

You see, if Harry is not as drunk as fuck right now, he would calm himself down, apologize to Louis for calling him a slut then maybe, the curly haired man would seduce his boyfriend to sex in a shower or something, but the thing is, Harry is indeed as drunk as fuck.

So he does what a sober Harry would never do. He slaps Louis’ cheek before he tears the now crying man’s shirt apart.

“OW! What the hell, Harry?!” yelled Louis in pain.

“If you still want to be able to use your whore legs tomorrow, you better shut your fucking mouth right now, you little slut” growls Harry as he pulls off his own t-shirt.

Louis knows Harry, his boyfriend maybe a gentleman and patient, Harry maybe the ‘submissive’ one in public, the one who always does anything Louis tells him to do, but when it comes to their private lives, Harry is the one who has the control, the curly haired man wouldn’t let his boyfriend boss him around if Louis is not going to submit himself to Harry behind closed doors. And Louis certainly knows what his Harry like when he is beyond pissed, so thank Jesus that Louis is smart enough to shut the hell up and just lay there, on their bed, naked as the day he was born, ready for Harry to ravishes him.

Harry forces Louis thighs apart as he puts himself between them, making the older man groans from his boyfriend’s rough hands, then Harry trails his large hand to Louis’ cock and squeezes them hardly, he smirks when he hears Louis yelps in surprise and when Harry starts to feel Louis’ cock hardens in his palms, Harry takes his hands away making the man underneath him whines before he crawls above Louis so that the smaller man’s head is between Harry crotch.

“You know what people get from not obeying rules, Louis?” asks Harry like he’s talking to a toddler.

“P-pu-punishment” stutters Louis, fuck, he’s so not going to walk or talk tomorrow.

Harry smirks and nods “Yes, that’s right. They get punishments, Lou. And since Liam already got one from not obeying my rules, it’s your turn, yeah? ‘s not going to be fair for him if you don’t get anything, sweetheart” mocks Harry as he unbuckles his belt, bulge already growing.

Louis groans when he sees Harry’s cock, standing there and proud, red and leaking with precums.

“Open your mouth, Lou” commands Harry.

Louis whines as he runs his small hands to Harry’s thighs covered jeans, trying to pull the man away,-

“God, Harry, you know that we can’t, we have a performance at tomorrow night! And I have to sing with my mouth!”|

Harry rolls his eyes as he runs his large hand to the back of Louis’ hair before yanks it and Louis screams in pain, Harry takes that advantage to put his cock in the smaller man’s mouth.

Louis eyes widens and he groans in agony from both his hair and mouth, he feels Harry pinches his nostrils as the need for air grows so that Louis has no other choice but suck his boyfriend’s big cock.

Both Harry and Louis moans for a different reason, one because of pleasure and one of pain, Harry rocks his hips harshly as he strokes Louis’s hair lovingly, and if Louis’s mouth isn’t being preoccupied by a cock, the older man would laugh at the contrast of Harry’s upper and lower movement.

Harry starts to feel the pleasing sensation on his stomach and lets out a growl when he comes down on Louis’ mouth making the man underneath his body chokes at his sperm. Harry pulls out and crawls to their nightstand and grabs a tube of lubes, he smirks when he hears Louis’ coughs on his load.

Harry looks down at Louis be before says “You should feel lucky that I’m using this” he points at the small tube on his palms. Harry fists his fingers, expect the middle and pointer one before he squirts a small amount of lubes to them, enough for making Louis moans in discomfort and pleasure.

“Lift yourself up”

When Louis has both of his thighs spread open like a slut, arse up in the air with Harry’s large hand holding them, Harry inserts his fingers into Louis’ puckered hole, making the smaller man whimpers. The curly haired man moves his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s hole and Harry curls them and he hears Louis moans in pleasure, and unconsciously runs his small hands to Harry’s biceps and when Harry adds the third finger, Louis clawed his nails onto Harry’s milky skin.

Harry keeps finger fucking his boyfriend, making sure to brush Louis’s prostate, because Harry knows that no finger were long enough to reach them except Harry’s.

“O-oh, Harry…” says Louis, his voice is raspy from the rough fucking on his mouth and he throws his head back as he groans in pleasure.

The green eyed man chuckles at his boyfriend’s reaction,- “What a slut, Lou” then he pulls out and squirts the lubes on his cock, groaning at the cold liquid. Harry positions himself at Louis entrance, hands now grasping Louis’ small hips tightly before he snaps himself into Louis’s hole making the man below him screeches in pain because of the roughness.

“OH GOD!” Louis yells as he claws his hands to Harry’s broad chest, his body shakes in pain, Harry then pulls out, before slamming back in to Louis tight hole, moaning at the feeling as he keeps doing his patterns.

Louis starts to feel tears on his eyes from rough fucking Harry’s giving him, but Harry just fucks his boyfriend, not caring about Louis’ pain in the slightest, it’s time for the slut to learn his lesson anyway, so instead of slowing down, Harry speeds up his movement, pulling out and slamming in.

Louis keeps moaning in pain, he gasps when he feels Harry’s cock hits his prostate, then his moans of pain turns into pleasure when Harry moves his hips a little and start to fucks Louis’ sweet spot, now Louis is writhing in delight, eyes wide and he hugs Harry’s shoulder like a koala bear.

The man above Louis increases speed and starts to suck his boyfriend’s neck, licking and nibbling a bruise there, making sure that no concealer could cover it, Louis moans turns into scream when Harry fucks himself harder, faster and deeper than Louis thought he could, the room is now full of Louis’s screams, the bed’s squeaks, the sound of headboard hitting the wall and Harry growls.

Harry the runs his large hands to Louis bums and squeezes each cheek tightly making Louis’ face scrunch up, he pulls out until the head of his cock just right on Louis’s muscles ring before slamming with such a hard force that Louis almost sure he would die from pleasure, because Harry keeps fucking his prostate over and over,’

“No. One. Is. Allowed. To. Fuck. You. Except. Me. Get it?” Harry says in between thrusts, his curls tickles Louis’s neck and sweats starts to cover their bodies.

“Answer. Me” growls Harry as snaps his hips into Louis again, making the man below him yells.

“Yes, Harry! Please, Please”

“Please what, Boo?”

Louis gasps when Harry tweaks his nipples,- “Ma-make me cum, Harry..”

Harry then moves his head so that his lips are now suckling Louis’ left nipple like a baby would to its mother, as if Louis would produce milk for Harry to drink, and with the thought of that, Louis comes into their stomach with a loud scream.

And from watching his boyfriend comes undone, Harry fucks Louis harder, if it is possible, as he sucks his boyfriend’s nipple dry, with his right hand tweaking the other one. Louis just lays there, whining, waiting for Harry to finally come so that Louis can fall asleep, because hell, he’s really tired right now,-

“AH, FUCK!”

Harry comes inside Louis, head throwing back, moans when he feels Louis’s muscles tightening around his cock, and he leans down to Louis’ lips and kisses them sloppily.

After both Harry and Louis calm down from their high, Harry pulls out, groaning when he sees his baby juice leaking from Louis’ pink and abused hole and Harry smirks when an idea pops into his head, he crawls from the bed and walks to the closet, grabbing something from a box.

“Wh-what are you doing, Haz? Come back to bed, I’m tired…” says Louis as he yawns sleepily, hands searching for a blanket.

Harry smiles evilly at his boyfriend’s obviousness as he walks back to the bed, he spreads Louis thighs once more,-

“God, Harry… I can’t… I’m so tired” complains Louis weakly and tries to close his thighs again.

“Just relax, Boo” says Harry as he puts three fingers into Louis‘s still leaking hole, making the older boy sobs in tears. He scissors his fingers and pulls them out before putting a 6 inches dildo into his boyfriend’s hole,-

Louis chokes at his own tears when he feels the hard thing enters his hole, he wriggles weakly in attempts to get the dildo out of his body, but Harry just holds Louis hips tight to stop him from moving.

“Stop it, Lou. Or I’m going to make it move.” Says Harry in a low voice before lays down besides his boyfriend, Louis sobs harder as Harry wraps his arms around his small back, resting Louis’ head on his chest before closing his eyes.

And Louis sobs are the last thing Harry hears before he slips into deep slumber full of his boyfriend.

Harry Styles maybe a gentleman, but he doesn’t like to share.

O….O….O….O….O…O

P.S: I apologize for my horrible grammars, i live in the ocean


End file.
